


Boyfriend Bonding Time

by kitkattz



Series: The DirkJake Winter Collection [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Snow, Winter, because again its all fluff, dirkjake - Freeform, fireplace snuggles, if you don't like fluff you're gonna have a hard time with this, these boys give me life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkattz/pseuds/kitkattz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fireplace may be toasty, but Dirk is pretty sure Jake's a hell of a lot more comfortable to warm himself up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend Bonding Time

**Author's Note:**

> The funny part about this is the fact that I wrote most of these a while ago and just kept them in my notes section on my phone. This one I started laying out and didn't finish for like a year, so this is the finished product.

Its cold as balls outside, so its a damn good thing you're in your shitty city apartment. Okay, its not that shitty, but its still pretty bad. You could've gotten a better one, but for a reason that seems to escape you, you chose the shitty one with only two bedrooms(one of which was converted into your disaster of a workspace), a tiny bathroom, a ridiculously small living room, and a barely-functioning kitchen.

However, today you don't mind the close quarters. The reason why is not merely the shitty portable fireplace, but the very cozy and comfortable Jake English who's currently wrapped around you. He's been dozing on and off for the past ten minutes, and you're both cuddled up on your shitty couch in your shitty living room thats cluttered with soda cans and now an array of cups from the shit ton of teas Jake had you trying an hour or so ago. You're gald he chilled out about the tea thing, its just not your drink of choice, even if Jake swears he'll find you a kind of tea you'd like.

You highly doubt his probability of success, but you're willing to drink tea if he's willing to stay in Texas for Christmas.

Jake shifts lightly where he lies, laying across you with his head on your shoulder, arms draped over your chest and fingers gripped loosely in your shirt. You're certain you wouldn't want to be anywhere but here right now, even as the shitty fireplace slowly burns all the logs out, as the sky grows dark and snow blusters around your apartment with a bunch of angry whistling. You wouldn't want to do anything except lay right here and hold Jake to you as he naps the evening and night away, running your fingers through his hair, over the curve of his perfect, super kissable Cupid's bow lips, down his cheeks, and eventually to entwine your fingers in his.

You shift, twisting your tosrso just enough to reach for the ironically old-fashioned quilt hanging off the back of the couch, your fingers catching its frilled edges and dragging it down to drape over Jake's back.

Yeah, you don't think anything could beat this.


End file.
